A Window Opens
by music-is-the-magic
Summary: My first story here! Tells of Wendy's daughter as she is thrown into a journey of self discovery and obstacles on her way to love and  eventually  self-realisation. A romance, no doubt :  Please read and review, I'm desperate to know what you think!
1. Chapter 1  Capture

**Hello :) So this is my first ever fanfiction story so I am a complete novice xD please review as any constructive criticism is very welcome and compliments even more so :P I hope you like my story!**

**Oh and I don't own any of this, all down to J.M. Barrie**

Chapter 1

Lorna

I ran through the streets, my delicate shoes soaking up the rain and weighing me down and my dress made almost unbearably heavy by the water. Eventually I reached my goal: home, where I could see my mothers silhouette in the window, waiting for me? I scooped up my sodden dress and tripped through the door and up the stairs, when I reached the top something zoomed past me and into my mothers arms, my little brother Johnny.

"Johnny! I was beginning to worry about you!" Mother exclaimed blowing a raspberry on the little boys stomach. He giggled and snuggled up to her saying:

"Story mama! You promised, Peter Pan!" and looking adoringly into her face as she sat down on the bed,

"Alright then, it was a cold and rainy night-" She began,

I turned and sat down on the top step in almost complete shock, I was three hours late! There was a thunderstorm outside! It was dark! Damn it, anything could have happened to her, why weren't they worried? It seemed once she had outgrown those stupid Peter Pan stories her mother had flipped the coin from heads to tails and started focusing on Johnny, leaving her, Lorna, face down in the dust. No more. Head held high despite her bedraggled appearance she walked deliberately into the room which held her mother and brother. Her mother smiled

"Hello darling, I wondered when you'd be back, you're a bit soggy dear – why don't you go and dry off whilst I finish telling Johnny his story?" she gave me her best smile which I parried with a stony look.

"The reason I am 'soggy' _mother_" I hissed "Is because you were supposed to collect me from the party tonight! I was the only one lacking a chaperone and was forced to pretend it was normal for me to have to walk home late at night, unaccompanied and in the pouring rain! What must everyone think of me? Do you realise what you've done mother? You have become so wrapped up in your stupid stories about some stupid boy who you've made up to somehow reconcile with your innate inability to GROW THE HELL UP!" My pent up frustration now at last unleashed was brutal and I felt a pang of regret as I watched her face crumple but any apologies were prevented by Johnny who had flung himself at me and was flailing his tiny fists at me with all his might. I held him at arms length and told him as calmly as I could to

"Stop it." But he stared, red-faced and furious at me,

"Take it back, Lorna!" He squeaked "It is true, you know it is, you've seen the star!" I placed him on the ground and shot my mother a withering look.

"You know mother, sooner or later both you and Johnny are going to have to grow up, he's almost 7 now! Too old to believe in all this nonsense, he already gets teased at school for believing in fairies. If you want him to be prepared for the real word you must stop filling his head with mermaids and pirates and the like. As for you, you cannot avoid reality forever; a fact you should have realised long ago."

I turned and walked across the hall into my bedroom and closed the door. Once there I was rather at a loss, I had really said that...the look on her face...but what else could I do? Rumors of war were everywhere, now more than ever reality was the important thing. Nevertheless she would apologize to her mother. In the morning.

In the meantime Lorna crossed over to her bed and collapsed onto her front, enveloping herself in the downy duvet and falling, almost straight away, fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Hook

**Here's Hook!**

Chapter 2

Hook

I stood at the helm reveling in the glorious freedom of the night air. Look at me now, Pan and see who's laughing! My crew scuttled round me preparing to weigh anchor and I smiled to myself. Soon I would have Wendy in my grasp, soon Peter pan would be mine. My poor wrist to which my trusty Hook was attached ached as it always did at the thought of that boy, the arrogant, foolish boy who had cut off my hand in an act of thoughtless and glorified cruelty. He would pay. I would make him pay.

My magnificent ship sliced through the air silently as we came to land beside the house, the house which contained the girl who was at the center of my plans. I leaped from the deck to her balcony and stared in the window – she was fast asleep, still clothed in a light blue dress, her face was pressed into the pillow exposing only her chocolate-brown ringlets but I could tell from the steady rise and fall of her slender back that she was asleep.

Stealthily I worked the lock of the double windows with my Hook and after a while they swung outwards without a sound. I was in.

As I stepped down from the window ledge the girl shifted slightly and sighed into her pillow but did not wake so I continued to advance, then in one sudden movement she was mine, my arm was wrapped around her waist with the hook at her neck whilst my other hand stopped her screams. Smiling at the ease of it all I towed her to the window where my ship was waiting and dragged her on board yelling a the men to "CAST OFF!" as I did so. The girl felt very fragile in my arms – she was shivering in the brisk night air and no doubt from fear as well. The mere thought raised a grin from me as I thrust her towards my crew saying

"Well, boys – we got her!" which they answered with a cheer. Wendy shrank back further into my arms and her breath became shallow and panicked as she struggled. Pointless really, I could have snapped her in half with a twist of my little finger. I towed her further on board as my men parted to let us through and I threw the girl into my cabin and locked the door. As we approached Neverland I felt happier than I had felt in a long, _long_ time.

Soon.


	3. Chapter 3  Contemplation

Chapter 3

Lorna

I sat on the floor, too shocked to feel the aches and pains that were no doubt there. What had happened, and why? This had to be some elaborate dream, that was the only rational explanation my fatigued mind could settle on and it was the one I went with – nothing but a dream Lorna...only a dream.

Hearing bangs and shouting outside I shuffled backwards across the floor and took shelter under a desk, I crouched there and shut my eyes thinking back on all that had happened:

I am a sound sleeper so the first I knew of the intruder was when he grabbed me, the dark cushioned my senses so I could not see his face; I assumed it was a man because of the strength of the arms that held me. I struggled and tried to scream but all at once I was pinned to a broad chest with one arm and prevented from screaming with the other, some sort of blade was held to my throat so I stopped struggling and tried to control my gasping breaths – scared to make any sudden movements. Panicked questions and thoughts raced through my mind as to who this man was, why he wanted me and what was going to happen to me. My thoughts were interrupted as he began hauling me towards the window, I stiffened and tried to scream again – was he going to kill me? However as we reached the window that was pushed to the back of my mind, at least for the time being. Waiting outside was a magnificent ship, resembling my childhood idealistic pirate ship...except floating in midair. My captor released the pressure on my neck and beckoned the ship closer with his hook and – wait, hook? Pirate ship + hook? Any further equations were made impossible as I was pushed onto the deck of the ship, my captor shouting "CAST OFF" to the group of assembled...um...pirates? They looked it, terrifyingly tall and broad, each with weapons hanging from their belt, I started to shake and couldn't quite catch my breath as I was thrust forward

"Well boys...we got her!" The man holding me yelled and they replied with a raucous cheer making me shrink further back – what could they possibly want with me? I was pulled further across the deck as the men parted to allow me through and I was unceremoniously pushed in here, what looks to be cabin of some sort without the faintest idea of what on earth is going on.

Fantastic.

Some time passed and for the duration I remained crouched under the desk, wide eyed and shivering; it felt like forever but I do not trust my addled mind to make sense of anything presently.

Then the door creaked open and I saw for the first time the man who had brought me here, and wished I had not. He was tall and appeared taller as a result of his arrogant stature – here was a man who expected to be obeyed – his long detailed coat was the color of blood which I feared was all too apt to his nature and his belt was weighed down with several deadly looking weapons, all of which I hoped to keep well clear of if physically possible. However more unnerving than all that, at least to me, was the hook. Silver and sharp I did not doubt It could cut my throat with unsettling ease, yet as much as it repelled me I was intrigued as well...intrigued by the deadly nature of it, of the unashamed and untamed evil. The same could be said for the man; His face held hard angles and his chin was sharp and jutting yet his eyes were a deep blue and his hair black as a ravens wing and seemingly just as soft.

As I took all of this in I was concluding, dream or no dream, that the man who stood before me was Captain James Hook, and as I lifted wide eyes to meet his piercing stare I felt very afraid.


	4. Chapter 4 Acquaintance

Chapter 4

Hook

The girl was crouched underneath my desk, her face concealed in shadow but knowing the imposing nature of my appearance I paused in the door for maximum effect, from what I remembered of Wendy she could be quite fiery. Abruptly I moved forwards swinging the door closed behind me and approached the desk with deliberately heavy footfalls – I could hear her shallow breathing and smiled to myself.

"Come out, girl" There was no need to raise my voice, I reasoned, she couldn't stay under there forever. Soon one foot emerged, then her legs, clad in a blue dress, followed by two small hands attached to pale arms with which she shakily pulled herself out from her hiding place. Her head was lowered so all I could see were her chocolate brown ringlets, disheveled and reaching midway down her back – longer than I remembered. Suddenly I became impatient, I wanted to look into the eyes of the one who would enable me to triumph over Peter Pan for good. Reaching down I grasped a handful of her silky hair and yanked her head back, crouching so I was face to face with a pair of frightened, brown eyes and -

Wait...

I grabbed her chin and she let out a whimper as I stared in disbelief. This was the heart shaped face! This the pale skin and small rosebud mouth! But whose were these eyes the color of earth? Wendy's eyes were sky blue!

Snarling I gripped the girls shoulders growling "Who are you? What is your name? Speak up girl! Is it Wendy Darling? IS IT?" she shrank away from my anger and I shook her, aware of my eyes flashing red.

She drew in a sharp breath and stuttered "Th-that's my mother...I'm – what do you want with me? Please!"

With a yell I dropped her and jerked myself to my feet, gripping my hair with one hand and smashing my hook down upon the desk with as much force as was in me. The girl – not Wendy, damn her eyes – scuttled towards the door. I swirled around and she stopped abruptly, pressing her back to the wall.

"Please, let me go home! I'm of no use to you, surely, this is some sick dream...please! Have pity." Her eyes filled with tears and I let my lip curl with disdain at her pleas. I stepped closer putting on a mock sympathetic look,

"Would you like to go home? Are you frightened of the nasty pirate with the _scary_ hook?" I asked coming closer. "Well too bad, you're here until I decide otherwise. You may not have been my intended bait but you'll do, in fact this may work out just fine, my dear. Now what is your name?"

The girl raised her chin in a gesture I recognized from her mother and said "Lorna Richards. Well...Jane really...Lorna's my middle name but nobody uses it. I -" She blushed and looked down obviously embarrassed for rambling on.

"I am Captain -" I started,

"I know who you are, Hook" She cut me off, "My question is what do you want with me?" I appraised her, impressed by her spirit. She looked so fragile but maybe there was more to her than met the eye, I pondered...not dissimilar to my opinion of her dear mother. Another similarity, I noticed, was resting at the corner of her cherry-red lips: A kiss. Like Mother like Daughter, would Pan feel the same about both?

I looked the girl in the eye "Whether you believe it or not you are awake and aboard the Jolly Roger and we are nearing Neverland. Once there you will play an integral role in the capture and eventual defeat of one Peter Pan. You will not attempt to deny me and all efforts to escape on your part are, to put it simply, stupid. Don't try dear girl," I emphasized the term of endearment with a sneer, "You don't want to make me angry." Thinking her suitably cowed I went to leave the room but before I could reach the door Smee burst through it panting. His gaze flickered from me to the girl and back and he jumped.

"Begging your pardon Cap'n but..." He leaned in and spoke from the corner of his mouth "That's not Wendy!" He finished in hushed tones. Silently praying for patience I turned the same color as my coat and yanked his hat down over his eyes

"I KNOW YOU BLITHERING IDIOT!" I screamed whilst he careened around the cabin, trying to get the hat off of his head. The girl steadied him by the shoulders and lifted it off him, glaring at me all the while as Smee rubbed his eyes and staggered slightly before tottering, head down to the door. He paused once there saying,

"Neverland ho, Cap'n. We'll be there soon." and rushing from the cabin.

I turned to meet the girls accusing glare and beckoned to her, "Come on then, time to get acquainted with your new home." When she didn't move I grabbed her shoulder and propelled her out of the door and to the side of the ship, forcing her to look as the portal to Neverland emerged from the sparse white clouds and loomed before us.


	5. Chapter 5 Neverland

**Neverland at last! Peter will show up in the very near future, I promise :) Again I beg for reviews!**

Chapter 5

Lorna

The beauty of the sky before me whisked my looming dread from my mind entirely. The clouds seemed to circle us lazily, pure and white and fluffy they looked like Mama's whisked eggs she uses to bake cakes. I remembered helping her when I was younger, dueling with wooden spoons and devising sneaky ways to lick the bowl when she was done, the memory hurt and I had to steady myself on the side of the ship. The feel of the wood brought me back to the present and I gasped at the sight before me.

The clouds really _were _circling the ship but they were getting faster, soon they were whipping round the sails, tossing my hair. They grew closer, turning a whole spectrum of vivid colors as they spun and soon they blocked out the sky. All I could see were startling colors everywhere, even when I shut my eyes, then when I opened them they were gone. In their place was a stunning, clear blue sky which was the lid to the most beautiful island I'd ever seen. Surrounded by sparkling water so blue it was almost green it was exactly how I'd imagined it; dream or no dream, this was Neverland. As the ship drew closer I could see smoke rising from a clearing embedded in the forest – the Indian camp? And I could just make out through a gap in the undergrowth a beautiful lagoon. Everything that mother had described was there as she'd said all those years ago. I almost wished I would never wake up, then a sneering voice reminded me why waking up would be a very, _very _good idea right now.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Hook breathed, uncomfortably close to my face; I could feel his breath on my neck. I shuddered and braced myself as the ship landed and the anchor was weighed, no going back now Lorna I thought as a single tear slipped from beneath my lids.


	6. Chapter 6 Peter

**Hi all! So here comes Peter for the first time. Hope you like it :) Please, _Please, _PLEASE review!**

Chapter 6

Peter

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Me and the boys laughed as Tootles rolled down the hill, occasionally bouncing on his large belly. I shot up in the air and scanned the island, still chortling but my mirth was cut short as I glimpsed an unwelcome sight.

"It's the Jolly Roger!" I yelled swooping down to find the boys had scattered "Lost boys, fall in!" I shouted grinning as they thundered into the clearing and lined up in front of me – Tootles bright red and panting.

I straightened up, "We've got company boys – Hook's back!" They all cheered and I threw my head back and crowed, we'd take that old codfish for all he was worth, and I never felt younger than when I was fighting that old man!

"Whats the plan then, Peter?" Asked Nibs looking serious as always.

"Plan?" I tilted my head to the side and grinned "nah, let's just go already!" I whooped and flew straight upwards until the trees were below me and, with the lost boys behind me, I headed for the pirate ship.

Hook

Smee bounded towards me, his belly jingling, with the telescope in his hand

"He's on his way Cap'n!" I snatched the telescope and saw for myself the line of airborne children headed for my ship and smiled. Signaling to Noodler I stepped back and watched as he approached the girl with a large sack, she had her back to us (unwise) and was staring into the forest with wide eyes. Noodler opened the sack and laid it on the ground silently then abruptly caught her around the waist and pushed her down, quickly pulling the sack around her and tying it closed. The crew laughed as the sack writhed, she was obviously punching it in a futile effort to escape but I was watching my enemy fly towards me and no smile touched my lips.

Peter

Soon, we were above the Jolly Roger, we circled it like vultures calling out insults to the pirates below who were desperately trying to follow is with the cannon and failing.

"Welcome back Hook, you old codfish!" I yelled through cupped hands, shrieking with laughter as he slashed his Hook at me.

"Come down here, Pan! We've got a surprise for you." He called, smiling.

"What, that you're getting old, James?" I questioned lying down on a cloud with my hands behind my head "Well THAT'S no surprise!" nonetheless I flew down to perch on the side of the ship whilst the Lost boys jumped from cloud to cloud directly above me. Hook smiled a grim smile and I noticed his eyes were following something in the air so I turned to look and saw Tinkerbell flying towards me grimacing and grumbling something under her breath. I laughed when I realised she'd been in the bath when we'd left (my birthday present to her that year had been a bath made from a large shell and she was barely out of it!) so she'd had to come look for us.

"Sorry Tink," I said as she landed on my shoulder "I just couldn't wait any longer to greet our old friend!" Hook's eyes narrowed and he signaled to somebody in the background, it was Noodler who came forward carrying a large, wriggling sack in his (slightly disturbing) backwards hands.

"What's that, my surprise?" I asked unable to keep from leaning forwards eagerly, damn my love of presents.

"Yes Pan, A gift from the past one could say." He smirked and drew his hand from behind his back to reveal a blue hair ribbon. I suddenly couldn't breathe.

"Wendy?" How was my voice so pitifully weak all of a sudden? I snapped my head up and glared into Hooks face "If you've hurt her I -" But he cut me off with a laugh. I growled and my hand went to the dagger at my side.

"Now now Peter, don't lets be hasty" Hook said, "This is not, in fact, the girl to whom you are referring." I took my hand away and looked from the sack to Hook and back again.

"Get to the point Hook." I shot "You're boring me."

"Very well Pan. I did pay a visit to your Wendy last night, what a beautiful woman she has become! Almost as beautiful as her beloved daughter. I must say she's the spitting image of her mother. Except for the eyes...they I believe are thanks to her _father_. Would you like to see her for yourself Pan? The proof that your Wendy is lost? The proof that she has loved another? The proof that she forgot you?" Throughout Hooks speech my heart had been gripped and wrung out like a sodden rag and I had to squeeze my breaths through what felt like a straw – what was happening to me? Was I dying?

As I started towards the sack I heard the ominous _tick-tock_ that was so dreaded to all but especially Hook. Funny thing was he didn't seem at all perturbed, I ran to the side and saw Hook's hat floating on the surface of the water. Confused I looked at him and saw he was smiling,

"That beast really does want another taste doesn't he?" Hook said, his eyes gleaming. Suddenly I was grabbed and held by two men and Noodler picked up the sack and dangled it over the edge, looking at Hook for a signal no doubt to drop it.

I yelled and struggled but the men holding me were far too strong for me and Hook knew it. He stepped closer to me and smiled deliberately.

"Oh the irony." He muttered and nodded to Noodler, who promptly dropped the sack into the ocean.

"NO!"

...


	7. Chapter 7 Rescue!

**So Lorna meets Peter for the first time. Please review and tell me whether you think she should love the dashing Peter or explore her dangerous side and fall for Hook?**

Chapter 7

Lorna

Screaming and screaming I hurtled through the air, my movements restricted by the sack. Then I was in the water, sinking...water filled the air around me let in by the porous material of the sack, I couldn't breathe, couldn't think. When I gasped for breath water filled my mouth and I gurgled helplessly, trying to scream, to do _something_ when I felt myself being lifted out of the water. The water surrounding me drained and I heard the splash as it fell back in the ocean; spluttering and gulping deep breaths I tried to reassure myself that I was not dead.

All at once I felt a solid surface beneath me and welcome fresh air as the tie was cut and I was free. Coughing the remaining salt water from my throat I rolled over with my cheek pressed against the warm ground.

"Wake up," I muttered "Come on! Wake up, wake up, wake up." But when I sat up, my head spinning I was on a rock in the middle of what was undoubtedly Neverland. Sighing I stood up shakily and turned around to find a face startlingly close to my own. Scared, I lost my footing and fell backwards but the boy (it was a boy, by the way) caught my wrist and pulled me forwards. Smiling cheekily he didn't let go of my wrist but inquired

"Wake up from what?"

I regarded him suspiciously. He looked to be about my age, taller than me though and strong by the looks of it, his tanned skin made me feel positively gray in comparison and his startlingly blue eyes were fixed upon my own waiting, I realised, for an answer.

"This dream." I replied looking down, "As much fun as I've had, being kidnapped and near drowned and everything I really do want to go home now." The boy gave a crow of laughter and launched off the rock flying round me in circles as I followed him with wide eyes. So _this_ was Peter Pan! Just as much of a show off as Mother had said.

"You're not dreaming!" He said crossing his arms "And you can't go home."

"What? Why not?" I demanded furrowing my brow.

"Because," He said, drawing closer, "You haven't seen anything yet!" and with that he caught me up in his arms and rocketed upwards, flying amazingly fast until we were in the clouds.

"LOST BOYS FALL IN!" he cried, landing on a cloud. I dangled an arm down to catch a handful of cloud in my palm and marveled at it, I giggled as I rolled it into a ball and it stayed put. Sensing his eyes on me I looked up to find Peter grinning impishly at my delight so I quickly raised my hand to his face and smeared my handful of cloud onto his chin, now my laughter was unrestrained and so was that of the boys as they saw 'the boy who never grows up' with a snowy white beard. Bemused he wiped it off with both hands and I felt myself dropping through the air at terrifying speed. Just as I was about to hit the water however Peter caught me and laughed as I clung to him trying to squeak out a protest but finding I didn't have the air.

"That'll teach you to try and make a man out of me!" He teased and I joined in his laughter somewhat shakily as he flew me back up to where the boys were rolling around the clouds with mirth.

"Boys I'd like you to meet – um..." He looked at me questioningly and I realised he did not know my name.

"Lorna." I told him, he smiled

"That's pretty" and I found myself blushing for no apparent reason.

"So let me introduce Lorna!" He said and the lost boys crowded in, tumbling over each other in their eagerness to tell me their names. There was something familiar about the chubby boy called Tootles which I couldn't quite identify, but definitely he reminded me of _someone_. I pushed the thought from my mind and shook numerous grubby hands.

I turned to Peter

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" I asked, raising one eyebrow (a trick I learned from Uncle John).

"You don't know who I am?" He said, looking annoyed. I looked him up and down,

"Well...judging from my Mothers description..." I began, Peter drew himself up to full height and puffed out his chest "You must be..." I continued as he smiled confidently. I let the pause hang in the air...

"Smee?" I concluded, giggling as he turned different shades of red and spluttered indignantly.

"I'm joking Peter!" I said laughing at his disgruntled expression.

"Oh," He said returning to his usual color.

Joking...i realised suddenly, when was the last time I'd joked? I was the serious one..the one who had managed the family after Father died and now suddenly I was joking? Peters voice pulled me out of my reverie,

"So, Wendy told you about me?" he asked in what was clearly meant to be an offhand voice.

"Yes, she used to tell me stories about you and Neverland every night when I was a child." I said.

"When you were a child?" Peter said incredulously "You still are, aren't you?" He backed away slightly "How old are you?" He said narrowing his eyes.

"17." I replied, still a child indeed! To my surprise Peter looked relieved

"Oh! Well you've still got a year to go then, good thing you came when you did – just in time really!" He smiled at me and I couldn't help but return it.

"Actually you look older than how Mother described you," I said then regretted it as his gaze darkened. He looked away and when he turned to face me again the darkness had gone but he didn't look me in the eyes as he said

"My body ages, slowly, but I will never grow up because inside I will always be a boy. _Always_." and as he leaned towards me his look was so intense that I believed him, believed that he could do anything he put his mind to, and I envied him.

As quickly as it had appeared the intensity vanished and he was once again all boyish charm as he took me up in his arms and flew towards what he told me was "my new home". Comfortable and safe in his arms I closed my eyes and enjoyed the cool breeze that stroked my face as it occurred to me that I was completely and utterly happy.


	8. Chapter 8 Peter?

**Adding another plea for reviews, I have no idea whether you like it or not and morale is low for continuation without reviews to tell me to xD**

Chapter 8

Peter

She was so much like _her_ it hurt. Every look with those eyes of hers reminded me of the man that my Wendy had loved, those were his eyes in that sweet face I remembered. How could she forget me? I fumed, while I flew to her window every night for years, even after it was closed. These visits were the reason I was older, Tink told me that all the time I was spending in her world had aged me physically – one more visit and I'd be a man. Ever since I stopped flying to her window I had the same nightmare every night:

_A window opens. She leans out, her fragile form seeming to sway in the wind that whipped her hair around her heart shaped face._

"_Peter?" She's crying. Crystal tears spilling from her sky blue eyes and falling on the window sill as she desperately calls my name._

"_Peter!"Searching for me on the rooftops she cranes her neck and scans the skies frantically._

"_Peter?" I am not there. A rasping sob is drawn from deep in her chest as she puts her head in her hands and weeps, her slender shoulders shaking._

"_Peter, Peter, Peter." She whispers into her hands and rests her head on the windowsill._

"Peter?" I jumped; was I awake? Spinning round I saw Lorna staring at me quizzically,

"You were asleep! I've been calling your name for the last five minutes," She said, leaning against a tree.

"I was NOT asleep!" I said, springing to my feet. "Did you manage to find the hide-out then?" I questioned smiling as I realised she was leaning against it.

"No, I guess I still have lots to learn oh Master Tracker," She teased.

"Yep," I tried to keep a straight face but failed - "I guess you do!" I said as I pulled a lever and she disappeared down the chute that led to the hide-out. Laughing I sped through the more dignified door and met her at the bottom. She had landed on the pile of blankets put there for that purpose and was still (judging by her open mouth) in shock.

There at the corner of her open mouth was that a kiss, just like Wendy's, I had to tear my eyes away as she glared at me, remembering the kiss her mother gave me all that time ago, how it saved my life.

Deciding I'd been serious for far too long I grinned and helped her up, chuckling as she dusted herself down.

"Come on," I said "There's someone who wants to meet you" Grabbing her hand I pulled her along until we got to Tinkerbell's alcove where she was sat looking in the mirror.

Lorna gasped and stared wide eyed at Tink in wonder. Tinkerbell turned round and spoke in her usual language of squeaks and hand gestures and I translated for a transfixed Lorna.

"She says it's rude to stare." Tink stuck her tongue out at Lorna and drew the leaf curtains, shutting us out. Lorna looked totally bewildered so I put my arm around her and grinned,

"It's alright, she'll get used to you. She's just jealous – she want me all for herself," I smirked "Who can blame her, really?"

"Me, for one." She said laughing and darting backwards as I made a grab for her.

"There's only one way to settle this." I said making my face grave. "A duel. To the death." With that I tossed her a sword and drew my own, settling back into the ready position and beckoning to her with one hand. She looked terrified but was gripping the sword firmly, as she saw me watching her a furrow appeared in her brow and she raised her sword in what certainly looked like determination.

I lunged and she just managed to block with the edge of her sword, stepping backwards hurriedly as she did so. I pulled my sword away and darted round her, she was too slow to turn and I ripped her sash with the blade and laughed as she gasped and swirled round. She came at me then with a series of random strikes but I blocked them easily and eventually flicked her sword from her grasp and tapped the back her knees with the hilt. As she fell I caught her and rolled her onto the pile of blanket on the floor ending up with her on her back and me on top of her, both of us laughing breathlessly. She was very close, close enough for me to notice the orange tint at the center of her eyes, kind of like fire, close enough for the kiss to be tempting and I was leaning closer and closer until our lips touched. Her hand nestled in my hair and surely we were one person? Two people couldn't melt into one could they? We puled apart and breathed, her sweet breath crossing paths with mine but I couldn't stand the distance and we were together again and it was wonderful.


	9. Chapter 9 Revelations

**Lorna unveils herself to Peter but will she guess what he is hiding from her?**

Chapter 9

Lorna

Surely, _surely_ I am him and he is me? At least in part. When our lips touched I was melting and it seemed like we could never pull away. But when we did it was as if a part of me was missing and I didn't want it back.

He kissed me!

We lay side by side with our hands intertwined and laughed at everything – ridiculous things! We made shadows on the wall with our free hand, making them act out ridiculous scenarios and chortled like babies. I taught him to play Rock, Paper, Scissors and he carved me a comb whilst we swapped stories and songs and jokes. I finally felt young, as if every smile shrugged the cares and worries of the past few years a little more from my shoulders. Every so often, though, I would catch Peter looking sad, like he was remembering something that hurt so I'd laugh extra loud to compensate and clutch his hand tighter. Did it help? Who knows.

All too soon we were interrupted by the rowdy arrival of the lost boys, we sprang apart and stood up each wearing identical sheepish expressions. My hand felt like half a jigsaw puzzle, incomplete and I ached to be near him again. Cubby looked at both of us and narrowed his eyes

"Hey! You two are hiding something!" He said pointing. I backed away and tried to formulate an excuse but suddenly could think of nothing. Cubby broke out in a grin and I stopped

"The treasure! You have haven't you Peter, you've made a treasure hunt!" He capered around with the other boys as I breathed for what seemed to be the first time in a year.

"Yep, you guessed it." Peter grinned "So what are you waiting for?" at his words we ran out of the hide out and into the forest, Nibs jumping on Cubby's back and the twins racing each other, I just ran and enjoyed the wind whipping my hair and the ground beneath my bare feet, the earthy smells, the laughter and pattering feet and Peter beside me swinging on branches and generally showing off. Eventually we came to a river and I skidded to a halt and watched in disbelief as the boys ran right off of the hill and into the water. Peter looked up from splashing everyone and noticed I had not jumped, he flew to hover in front of me and tilted his head to the side

"Lorna? C'mon!" He said tugging on my hand.  
>"No! It must be freezing and, and I'm fully clothed, it's reckless and -" Peter hugged me.<p>

"It's okay Lorna," He said and I smiled and leaned into him.

Then he pushed me.

Jerk.

The water WAS freezing and I WAS fully clothed and it was most definitely reckless but somehow that was what made it fun! I spun in the clear water and shrieked with unladylike hilarity. Looking round for Peter I saw him standing on the back and ran at him aiming to push him in the water but my wrists were grabbed and held as we tumbled around, giggling. When we grew tired we stopped and sat with our backs against a tree.

"I've never seen you like this before." Peter smiled "You're one of us! I've a mind to make you the first Lost Girl. Picture it, sounds good right?"

"No." I said meeting his gaze steadily "No I don't think so. You see, I'm not lost. Not anymore."

He took my hand.

"Peter, I've never laughed like that before or ran unless I was late to something. My life has been about being there for everyone else to lean on and suddenly I'm free – it's just wondrous!"

Peter raised an eyebrow

"Shouldn't that be your Mother's" (he flinched) "job?" he asked.

"Mama's never been much good at that. Well not since Father died anyway."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. He was a drunkard and a gambler. He was very rich and moved in all the right circles – that's why Mama married him – but he wasn't the person everyone thought he was. He used to come home so drunk he couldn't stand yet still be able to muster up the hand-eye coordination to hit us."

_Peters grip on my hand became painful and his teeth were jammed together. I glanced at him then away again, he looked frightening...dangerous._

"He hit you? And...Wendy? He -" Peter ground his teeth and ran his free hand through his hair, "Why didn't she leave him? She didn't love him!"

"I don't know Peter, maybe she did. But she became trapped in herself and was childish and selfish, she didn't help me through it I helped her. So I grew up and started using my middle name – it sounded more sophisticated than Jane and we survived. Only now...now I feel different.

Peter looked me in the eyes and traced a line down the side of my face with a light finger.

"I'm so sorry Lorna." He breathed.

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Call me Jane."


	10. Chapter 10 Childhood

**Hook returns! And Peter drops a bombshell :/**

Chapter 10

Hook

I'd been away from Neverland for too long., this needed to be finished. As I walked through the forest, my steps silent, I thought of Pan and of Pan only, when I had ended him I would be free...free to stomp through the forest if I so desired, not creep around like some shadow because of a mere _boy_.

I followed the sound of childish laughter (not easy as it set my teeth on edge) and soon saw them frolicking in the river – how smashing. As he stared at them he felt a memory tug at the corners of his mind and as much as he tried to push it away it would not be banished. Closing his eyes Hook surrendered to the memory and saw his 8 year old face swim in front of him.

_A boy with black, curly hair and sharp eyes rushes down the stairs, childish laughter is heard outside and he quickens his pace. Into the kitchen he runs where a woman with her hair in a tight bun stands with her back to him peeling potatoes._

"_Mother, my friends are outside! May I join them, they're asking for me?" The boy said looking up at her eagerly. She does not turn around._

"_Asking for _you_? No. you still have work to do, remember you let that brat Lucas beat you in the tests last week. Not this time, now get upstairs, go on!" Another potato peeled and thrown in the bowl, the rough hands pick up _another_ one and peel, peel, peel. _

_The boy stands with his head down,_

"_But...they're asking for me." He whispers into the immaculate tiled floor. His Mother finally turns round, peeler in hand, with eyes full of scorn._

"_I'm sure they'll get over it."_

Snapping back to the present Hook clenches and unclenches his fist, watching as a figure emerges from the lake and runs towards another standing on the bank. They roll around for a while and then walk to near where he is hiding and he see's it is Peter and the girl – Lorna? She met his invitation to join the Lost Boys with a solid no which Hook was interested to see but as he watched she took his hand.

She took his hand.

Did that boy have _everything? _Hook watched and seethed as they talked, vaguely aware that they were talking about Wendy but more conscious of the way they sometimes smiled at each other, a secret smile, and they way their bodies curved towards each other. Jealousy, such intense jealousy washed over Hook as he was onlooker yet again to Pan getting what he wanted. He had not cared a fig for the girl until he had seen her with Peter and seen her take his hand, but now...now he wanted nothing more than to have her smile at _him _and fold_ his_ hand in hers, to let her know she wanted him with her.

Shaking his head Hook cursed himself internally for being a fool and steeled himself to keep watching and listening. The girl spoke

"Peter, you know I must go back. I _must_. I do not want to, if I had my way I'd be with you forever but I have a family and they need me Peter." Hook wished she'd stop saying his name, there was a tenderness she lent to it, a certain depth that hurt to listen to. To his relief Pan spoke.

"Well you can't. So you can be with me forever!"

"What? No, you need to take me back! I have a duty to my family Peter, they need me."

"Look I told you. You. Can't. Go. Back." She scrambled away from him and knelt, looking at him warily

"What do you mean?"

"Tink told me I can't go back to your world again, I've been too many times and one more visit would make me a man. That's the reason I look older, Jane! So I couldn't take you back, even if I wanted to which I don't." Hook felt a pang as her face crumpled

"But Mother..." She moved in and gripped him by the shoulders "Peter you have to! My mother needs me, remember? Wendy? She needs me to help her and so I need to get back. You have to take me, Nibs said that's the only way back to my world Peter you have to! Please!"

"No!" He got to his feet and stumbled backwards "I can't. She'll be fine, she will! You're here now, you can't – I...And besides weren't you listening? It would make me a man."

"Peter please -" She reached for him and he darted backwards shaking his head

"You can't catch me and make me a man, Jane, you can't!" He spun round and ran back through the forest and she sat with her head cradled in her hands and sobbed. With each raw noise Hook found the urge to reveal himself grow stronger and, before he could succumb to the dangerous impulse, he slipped away, the sound of her sobs and the never-ending laughter masking his steps.


	11. Chapter 11 Interlude

**Brief interlude.**

Chapter 11

Crocodile

Oh it's all hum-drum really! I just swim around, since Mother died of natural causes I've had loads of time on my claws and have used it to do what she taught me was the MOST important thing a crocodile can do – skulk. It's quite fun really...if it wasn't for that infernal alarm clock giving me a constant bellyache no doubt I'd be more than content. As it is though I never get a moment's rest and what's more that clock is the reason I never mastered skulking to my mother's satisfaction, it would always give me away. Worst mistake I've ever made, swallowing it, but I was a young croc how was I to know? We eat anything we can get our teeth round and it looked to be a tasty morsel...how wrong I was.

Actually this brings me to another bone of contention – that pirate and his blasted hand. It was about 7 years ago now I suppose and I was skulking near where the ship was moored and having a bit of an eavesdrop to tell you the truth to the latest scandal between the pirate and the flying boy who made rooster noises (by the by, in case you're wondering that doesn't mean he IS a rooster. Definitely not. So don't try to eat him, okay? It's alright – I made the same mistake but Mother firmly but kindly, as was her way, explained the situation to me as I have to you.) well anyway I was skulking and they were fighting and before I knew what was happening a hand plunged into the water in front of me followed by screams and curses up on deck. Well I was just getting over Mothers death and to tell you the truth I hadn't got used to finding my food without her so I was hungry and I ate it. Don't dare judge me! I'm a crocodile! We eat things! It wasn't even that nice but the other thing Mother always said was be thorough. She said it over and over again. Like, you wouldn't take a bite out of a fish and then leave it writhing around would you? You'd just eat the darn thing! Likewise I have witnessed Pirate Man writhing whenever I'm near him but I haven't managed to put him out of his misery yet – not for want of trying I assure you. I'll get there someday, poor guy.

Anyway enough about me have you heard the latest development? Looks as if Flying Rooster boy and the Girl Who Was Nearly My Dinner are getting rather close. If you ask me they're falling in love – though no-one ever does.

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_


	12. Chapter 12 Dream

**It seems we are at an impasse! Can a compromise be reached or is Jane about to do something she'll regret?**

Chapter 12

Peter

He couldn't do it. If going back to Jane's world once more made him a man then he couldn't do it, nothing would make him, no-_one_ would make him, of that he was sure. Entirely sure. He understood her duty to her family but Wendy was an (he had to force the word out) adult now, she could take care of herself and the little brother Jane was always talking about. Peter felt his conscience forming a counter argument and drowned it out by crowing, loud, his signature call. Didn't achieve anything but it made him feel better. Turning round he was face to face with the crocodile, Peter yelled and drew his dagger, backing away until it became evident that the beast was not going to do anything. It just stared at him in what he was sure was a disapproving way – could Crocodile's _be_ disapproving?

"What are you looking at?" He said, shooting it an angry glance and tightening his grip on the dagger

"I can't _do _anything about it! It's not my problem, any of it. Besides she likes it here, and me so scram – I haven't done anything wrong." With a huff the Crocodile turned and waddled into the forest but not before giving Peter what he was fairly certain was a disgusted look.

Crocodile

Gee, what a jerk, the nice Girl Who Was Nearly My Dinner deserves better. Not his problem indeed.

Jane

Jane sat in the place where Peter had left her, motionless, her skin taught from tears. She had thought she was happy in Neverland with Peter until she had found out she couldn't leave, now she was miserable. Telling the story of her Father and Mother made her realize she couldn't stay and, after that realization, to be told she couldn't was devastating. The Lost Boys had returned to camp long ago but Jane couldn't make herself move even though the sun got lower by the second and she didn't really know where she was – she'd been too busy looking at Peter on the way there to take much notice. Logic told her to go now while there was still light but her grief denied reason and kept her on her knees, Mother couldn't cope without her that much she knew for certain as over and over again she'd told Jane that she was her lifeline – the only thing stopping her from going mad. So Jane had taken it upon her young shoulders to support her Mama through everything and now she couldn't and It was her own fault. And little Johnny...the sadness pushed her onto her side and she lay there until sleep covered her like a blanket.

_Wendy is pacing in Jane's old room, her tangled hair is in a messy bun and her face is pale and drawn. Every so often her head twitches towards the open window and back again. Johnny watches her from the corner with frightened eyes, every so often there is a particularly vehement gust of wind that makes him shiver clad as he is in his pajamas, wrapping his arms around his knees he calls out to Wendy_

"_Mama? Can we close the window? It's cold in here! I'm frightened." She turns around, strands of hair coming loose, Johnny shrinks back – he no longer recognizes his Mama._

"_No. it must always be open, don't you understand? Always."_

"_But why Mama?"_

"_For Lorna."_

"_Lorna...L-Lorna would use the door, Mama not the window."_

"_Your sister went through the window and she will return this way as I did, she is just taking her own sweet time. Don't you remember the stories? Don't you?" The little boy got to his feet tentatively and rubbed his eyes – it was late._

"_But they were only stories, they weren't real. Lorna said so. People don't fly really Mama." His Mother put a shaking hand to her head and closed her red-rimmed eyes, the boy came closer_

"_Mama?"_

"_Get out!" At her shout Johnny raced from the room and Wendy stumbled to the windowsill through a haze of tears, looking out at the sky and desperately seeking the star she knew – she thought she knew – was there._

"_Lorna?" She didn't care who heard. "My own, where are you? I need you here, I can't – come home Lorna. Please come home." _

The build-up of tears behind her closed lids woke Jane and she sat bolt upright, wondering where she was.

"Mother?" silence met her words and her shoulders slumped. There was no question, she simply must get home and she knew she would go to any lengths to get there. If Peter wouldn't help her then so be it – nothing mattered more to her than getting home, even if it meant returning the same way she'd come. As if the thought had been there all along and she had just needed to acknowledge its presence she was on her feet and moving purposefully through the forest – She had a pirate ship to find.


	13. Chapter 13 Home

**A deal is made. This can't be good.**

Chapter 13

Hook

Hook was pacing around his cabin – he had been pacing around his cabin since his return to the ship and he would no doubt still be pacing around his cabin in the morning. That blasted boy, making everything so difficult. And the girl, the girl he had left behind with her head in her hands, slender shoulders shaking as she cried.

Damn it.

The crew were asleep and the still of the night was unbroken but for his footsteps and aggravated breathing and...the creak of a door?

Hook spun round,

"Who's there?" He asked raising his Hook and squinting into the shadows. Light breathing, and from the shadows stepped the girl, fear in her eyes and determination in her posture. Hook barked out a laugh – typical. Whatever the cost she could never know how he was beginning to feel...what he thought he'd felt for her.

"Well well! To what do I owe the pleasure?" He crooned, pressing the tip of his Hook lightly into the pad of his finger.

"I – um actually I need your help." this was directed at the floor but her brown eyes flashed to meet his on the word 'help' and he caught his breath. No. Stop it.

"No." He steeled himself to see the panic and pain in her oval eyes as she started forwards urgently.  
>"You don't even know what I'm asking yet! Give me a chance, no-one else can help me. I need you." Ah, blessed words! He sank into a chair and draped his arm over the back of it, looking at her as coldly as he could.<p>

"Well then, be quick about it." She was playing with her dress in an endearing manner – the sash was gone, Hook realized. He wondered what had happened to it.

"I need you to take me home."It was not a demand and it was not a plea, it was a statement. Hook thought back to the conversation he'd witnessed between her and the boy, Pan had said he couldn't take her back – one more visit to her world would make him a man. Now, Hook knew for certain that that was rubbish but here he had this golden opportunity. This girl who was close to Pan was asking him for a favor and Hook _loved_ favors, they were better than bargains even because of the moral obligation that went with them, and children were so very moral. Generally. He had been a different kettle of fish of course but then he always was. Snapping back to the present her let his upper lip curl,

"Fine. But did you expect me to grant you this out of the goodness of my heart? Because if you did then think again; there is none in there."

"I don't believe that, actually. You may be a bad man but you should not give up hope for your heart, it beats still, doesn't it? Despite it all?" She pursed her lips – could she see the emotions her words had called up? Was he hiding them or could she see...no matter, she was drawing breath to speak again.

"But I knew I would have to repay you, I considered every option. It doesn't matter, I must get home and I will do anything to do so." Who could doubt the earnest look on her face? Now, this was where it got interesting. No rash decisions should be made, he told himself.

"I will take you home on one condition, I will not at this time state that condition but you say you will do anything and so I see no problem. You are in my debt, do you understand?" She was shaking, her eyes wide as she realized how far she'd come but she nodded.

"Good, then we have an agreement." He grinned and extended his hand for her to shake, never breaking their eye-contact, she hesitated but took his hand

_She took my hand..._

and the deal was done. He laughed and brought his lips to the back of her hand, kissing it lightly – she would think he was mocking her – then dropped it abruptly.

"Now get out."


	14. Chapter 14 In Guilty Silence

**A heartless trick and a nice dose of regret. lovely.**

Chapter 14

Jane

I made my way back to the hideout in a daze – what had I agreed to? The look in Hooks eyes had been terrible to behold and the thought of his 'condition' made her stomach flip, but she must get home, she knew that much. She had to.

She was approaching the hideout so she forced herself to make her voice light and careless

"Peter?" No reply. She carried on walking.

Just as she was about to reach the hideout there was a scuffle in a bush directly in front of her, then Peter emerged looking panicked but as he began to run she heard a crack and a bullet flew through the air and into his back. With a strangled cry he fell to the ground and rolled onto his side.

"NO! PETER!" She ran to him and lifted his head onto her knee, tears of disbelief and panic were rolling down her cheeks and onto his motionless body. His eyes were closed. She gripped his shoulders and shook him slightly, it couldn't be real. He couldn't be dead! But still no movement. The sound that escaped her was a cross between a howl and a sob as she buried her face in her hands.

A sound from the bush made her look up then she screamed as Peter sat bolt upright. Scrambling to her feet Jane stared at him in horror

"But you were – Peter! You were -"

"Dead?" He was _laughing, _Jane opened and closed her mouth several times but no words formed. Peter was looking more cocky than she'd ever seen him look – and that was saying something! What was going on? Peter grinned,

"Turns out, the kiss you gave me is better than a normal one."Jane shook her head in confusion and went to put it into words but Peter placed grubby hands over her mouth.

"Tink says it's a kiss of life! Can't die while you have it, we thought we'd test it out and give you a bit of a shock. Nice to know you care by the way." Jane pushed his hands away in fury

"A BIT OF A SHOCK? _A BIT OF A SHOCK?_ YOU ARROGANT NUMBSKULL!" knotting her hands in her hair she turned her back to him, fuming.

"Aw come on Jane, it was a joke."

"No. Jokes are when you jump out at someone from behind a tree, not when you get shot and, even if you don't actually die, lie there pretending to be dead to the distress of some poor girl who then sits crying over what she thinks is your dead body. That is most certainly NOT a joke." Peter actually managed to look contrite,

"Alright, sorry, I shouldn't have done it."

"No."

"I'll never do it again."  
>"Damn right you won't!"<p>

"Just couldn't resist."  
>"Well you should have resisted."<p>

"Yes, I know."

Jane looked at him from the corner of her eye, he did look sorry...his head was literally hanging...

"Okay, lets forget it shall we?" His head snapped up and he beamed at her

"Yes!" Jane couldn't help but grin back, sometimes his boyishness was so endearing. Looking at his open, childish face Jane felt a pang of regret for whatever she'd promised Hook, she would be betraying him no matter what it was. Bowing, Peter offered her his arm, she took it with a curtsy and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked to the hideout in guilty (at least on her part) silence.


	15. Chapter 15 Hide and Seek

**Jane has a choice to make.**

Chapter 15

Peter

Peter hadn't felt this restless in ages, as he paced up and down he fidgeted and made faces – no part of him could be still when he got like this. The Lost Boys and Jane watched his frenzied progress with wide eyes, he rounded on them,

"Can't _anyone _think of ANYTHING to do?" He questioned.

"Uh, Sword practice?" suggested Nibs

"NO!" this was a collective response from the rest of the boys who knew never, ever to fight Peter when he was in one of these moods.

"Follow the Leader?" This was Cubby piping up eagerly – that was the only game he could do. The twins shook their heads

"Boring." Peter nodded in agreement, he had no liking for Follow the Leader – _he_ was the leader. No-one else.

"Hide and Seek?" This was Jane. Everyone stared at her blankly

"Whats that?" Said Slightly, sounding perturbed (he liked to know everything about everything).

"Oh! It's easy – one person counts to 100 while the others go and hide, then the person who counted has to find them. First person to be found becomes the next seeker." The boys looked at each other and nodded eagerly.

"Well, you two are the only ones who can count that high so it'd better be one of you." Said Nibs, practical as ever, pointing to Jane and I.

"I'll do it!" I said, my thirst for a challenge kicking in. "I'll find you all in no time." Whooping the boys and Jane tumbled for the door and ran into the forest in a rush of pattering feet and war cries.

**Jane**

I knew if I could run far enough into the forest I wouldn't be the first to be found and as a matter of pride I did NOT want to be found first – it being my game and everything. So I pelted deep into the forest, farther than all the boys and nestled myself in a rather large bush. Satisfied with my hiding place I started plaiting and un-plaiting my long hair idly combing out any knots with my fingers. Hearing a noise behind me I froze, whoever it was – I assumed it was Peter – was standing directly behind me, was there any way he couldn't see me? I stayed still just in case but whoever it was swooped and lifted me out of the bush with alarming ease, threw me over their shoulder and carried me deeper into the forest.

"Hey! Put me down!" The person carrying me was decidedly unfamiliar but definitely a full grown man, not an Indian either. This left me one very inconvenient option – Pirate. I kicked him and pummeled his back with my fists but he seemed to be made of rock! Realizing that I was just hurting myself and it wasn't doing me any good I stopped and instead tried to see where we were going. As the air got fresher and the trees cleared I knew – he was taking me to the pirate ship.

When we got to the edge of the water he put me down and I immediately tried to run for it but he caught me and a flustered voice said

"Now, now we'll be having none of that please!" Twisting his hat in his hands was a pirate I recognized as the one Hook had bullied – Smee? I took no notice and struggled all the way into the awaiting rowboat, they got me in though and once I was in I knew I couldn't get out. The big pirate who'd carried me wrenched my arms behind my back so hard that I was almost sitting on his lap, I could feel (and smell) his vile breath on my neck which was exposed because of the plait I hadn't had time to take out. Smee rowed, occasionally shooting worried glances in my direction, until we got to the ship where I was forced up the ladder against my better judgment. The crew was assembled and as I was heaved on deck they let out a loud cheer, all I could see were grins and flashing eyes, such was my terror. Again I struggled with the hands that held me

"Let me go!" But it only made the crew laugh. Noises from Hooks cabin made us whip our heads round to face the door, slowly the door swung open to reveal Captain James Hook looking as imposing as ever ad glaring directly at me. His stare sent tremors down my spine and before I could support myself my knees buckled and the crew laughed. The big pirate forced me to stay on my knees as Hook approached and placed his Hook deliberately to the soft skin of my neck. My breath stopped and I closed my eyes – was this it? - but he merely applied pressure, telling me to stand up which I did. Laughing Hook seized me and pushed me towards his cabin, once at the door he gripped my arm and turned round to face his crew, his eyes flashing red.

"Get back to work you lousy pack of billed rats!" They all jumped and scurried off to various parts of the ship as Hook propelled me into his cabin and shut the door.

For a moment we just stared at each other then he gestured for me to sit. I refused with a slight shake of my head not wanting to be any more vulnerable than I already was. Losing his temper Hook drew his pistol from his laden belt and pointed it at my head growling

"Sit. Down." which I did. In a hurry.

Hook looked down at me and placed his pistol back in his belt, he walked slowly so he was behind me and I forced myself to keep looking forward. He spoke this time in a light voice that was somehow more frightening, putting his Hook at the back of my head.

"And now we come to it. The crux of our little rendezvous. I see no problem in bringing you home _if_ – and only if – you do a slight task for me in return." Throughout this speech he was unraveling my plait with his Hook making me stay deathly still lest it should slip.

"Yes I know." I said trying to sound bored and probably failing, my heart was jumping like a frog.

"And so the question we come to is: how far will you go to get back to your poor, struggling Mother and frightened little brother?"

"How did you -"

"Oh I was just passing." I clenched my fists

"If you hurt them I'll -"  
>"Relax dear girl, I merely observed." I let out my breath in a whoosh.<p>

"Look, I have said I will do anything and I stand by that, I have to get home." Hook placed his hand on the back of my chair

"Good, good. So, I will give you two days – a generous amount – and in those tow days you will rid me of the pest that plagues this island. You will kill Peter Pan." I stood and faced him, my breath becoming shallow and short as I pressed a hand to my chest.

"No I -" Hook kicked the chair out of the way and advanced, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear in a surprisingly gentle gesture.

"You said you would do _anything _did you not?" I was stuck. I had agreed and now look where it had got me, how would I...but then how could I leave Mother to...

"Can I have time to think?" I pleaded. Hook slammed his hand on the desk beside us.

"No. The situation is black and white. You have already agreed to do whichever task I ask of you and now that I have stated my terms you will meet them." He pulled out an ornate dagger from his belt and held it out to me to take. As I looked into his hooded eyes I knew I had no choice. The dagger felt dangerous and heavy in my hands, there was no going back.


	16. Chapter 16 Dagger

Chapter 16

Jane

I stumbled through the forest in a daze, the dagger weighing down the front of my dress where I had tucked it away. What was I going to do? The only thing I knew for certain was that I had to get home but if it meant _killing Peter?_ There had to be a way around it but I was drawing a blank. Closing my eyes I leant against a tree and slid down it to sit cross legged on the springy grass, I couldn't get the image of my Mother, pacing and bedraggled and _lost_ without me, out of my mind and it was driving me mad with guilt. After all she'd been through, I would leave her like this when I had a chance to return?

I lifted my face to the leafy canopy of the tree and sighed out loud

"What should I do?" The branches rustled and my eyes widened but all that emerged was an angry looking squirrel who pelted me with a pine cone and then dashed away. I rubbed my head and thought was that me being judged for my inclination towards treachery? Towards murder even?

No stop it, Jane. It was a vindictive squirrel, nothing more.

Oh god, I was going mad!

A rustle from the bush opposite me made me jump and hold my breath, praying it was just another squirrel but as if conjured from my nightmares the creature that emerged, huge and ferocious, was the crocodile. I squealed and leaped backwards, extending my hands in a gesture of peace...oh god it was licking its lips! And the look in its eyes...was it...contempt? Could a crocodile be contemptuous? Whatever, this one could. But as I watched it turned slowly and disappeared into the darkness.

Crocodile

Mmmmmmmmm squirrel. That Girl-Who-Was-Nearly-My-Dinner needs to sort herself out you know, what a mess! Shame...she's such a pretty little thing.

Jane

After my close encounter with the beast I was (understandably) extremely on edge so when Peter ran into the clearing I could be forgiven for my small scream.

"Jane?" He said, laughing "What's the matter with you?" I laughed shakily

"Oh, nothing. I've been hiding for _ages_." Peter clapped me on the back

"Yeah well done! I'm impressed – it's after dark!" something sparkly flew swiftly to land on his shoulder making high, annoyed sounding noises. Peter grinned at me,

"Tink was worried about you." He said, winking as the fairy stamped a delicate foot. Peter mimed being in pain from the stamp and she made a tinkling sound I took to be laughter, gracefully she floated upwards and threw some fairy dust over each of us – it felt cool and feathery against my skin and I gasped as I inspected my newly glittery self. Peter took my hand,

"Suits you." He said and I smiled, feeling again the weight of the dagger. Peter spun me round and I withdrew it from my dress, holding it behind my back as we danced. Then we were rising upwards and I put both hands around his neck as we rose in a spiral, his arms were at my waist. Resting my head on his shoulder I squeezed my eyes shut, knowing the betrayal I had to steel myself to make. We flew higher and higher and with each second I grew more sure I could not do it but as we rose above the level of the trees I saw the pirate ship and knew I had to. I had to.

Clenching my fist around the dagger I raised a shaking hand as Peter lightly kissed the top of my ear, my resolve wavered and then dropped as I opened my hand and let the dagger fall and land wherever it would on the leafy forest floor. Lifting my head and looking Peter in the eyes I smiled and kissed him with all the heat that was in my heart.


	17. Chapter 17 Gunshot

Chapter 17

Peter

We were in midair, revolving slowly, her head was rested lightly on my shoulder and her silky hair tickled my skin, flowing over her back and leaving only the tip of her ear exposed – which I kissed. When she looked up at me there was some emotion in her beautiful face that I did not understand, then again emotion was not my forte I knew so I dismissed it. But when she kissed me with a burning passion she'd never shown before I knew something had changed. That was all I could think before my brain turned to mush with the intensity of the kiss.

As we broke the kiss we looked at each other and I felt compelled to speak.

"I -I'm sorry I cannot take you home Jane." She smiled a sad smile and began her descent back to the forest floor.

"It's alright, I understand." I searched her face but again couldn't make head nor tail of the confusing mix of emotion.

"So you're staying?" I asked, hardly daring to believe it.

"Yes. I'm staying." I crowed and spun her round, this would be great, I knew!

Jane

"Yes. I'm staying." As I spoke the pressure on my heart eased and I realized that my deal with Hook had taken its toll on me, now – even though thoughts of my family still plagued me – the choice was out of my hands. I was staying and that was that, I would commit no crime, no treachery and things would be simple again.

Peters happiness was contagious and soon I was laughing along with him as he sketched rough outlines of various practical jokes we could play on the pirates and regaled me with funny stories about the Indians and even taught me how to say 'you heap of bear droppings' in Cherokee (Nihi ugodidi alisoqua lvdigo hasgv). As always he made me forget my sadness and laugh, it was one of the things I loved about him.

After a while Peter said he had to go check on the boys and to tell them the good news. He went to leave and then darted back to kiss her cheek almost shyly before running off. Smiling and trying not to let herself think of anything serious Jane started back too, only to find her way barred by Captain Hook.

He shook his cuffs out as if there was nothing wrong,

"Well? How goes it?" Jane rolled her eyes at his bright tone

"What, the weather? My health? ...Or the murder you asked me to commit?" She said sarcastically. Hook looked at her shrewdly.

"Well?" He said again. Jane took a deep breath and squared her shoulders.

"I won't do it. I can't. If that means that I am not able to go home then so be it, I cannot kill Peter." All the time she'd been talking Hook had been staring at her with a dark, silent fury but as she said Peters name his blue eyes flashed a violent red and Jane stumbled backwards.

"You stupid girl." He seethed "do you have any idea what you've just _done?_" Growling he flung her to the floor by her shoulders and dropped to a crouch next to her, pulling her up by her hair as she screamed and struggled.

"Think of your family, lost and alone back there. The window always open and you never fly through it, you've _abandoned them."_ Jane let out a whimper

"They'll be okay! They will!" Hook smiled a sinister smile.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Jane gasped as she stared at him in horror – he was going to hurt them if she didn't do it...he'd hurt them!

"You monster." She breathed, struggling harder against his painful grip, but Hook took no notice and pulled her to her feet.

"Just know this, girl: If you do not do what I desire of you by tonight, your poor little brother -" He put his lips to her ear and whispered "-is dead." Jane's eyes closed and her head spun with fear and grief...either way the grief would be horrible. It was Peter or her family. But Hook wasn't finished yet,

"Fail to complete this task by _tomorrow_ night and your Mother goes the same way. It really is up to you." He let go of her and Jane staggered backwards her head bursting with thoughts and emotions – not one of them pleasant.

Peter

Peter ran at full pelt to find the boys as he loved to do so he didn't notice Tink flying at him until it was too late and she'd crashed into his shoulder and landed dazed on the floor.

"Tink!" He said scooping her up worriedly but she shook herself off causing small clouds of fairy dust to puff into the air and stood up, gesturing urgently.  
>"What's wrong? You want me to follow you? Alright." Peter set off, following the small fairy as she sped through the air and stopped at a clearing near where he and Jane had been just before. Landing on the ground Tink ran to show him something embedded deep in the grass, it was a dagger with an ornate hilt. With some effort he pulled it out of the ground and inspected it.<p>

"Where did this come from?" He asked, confused. Tink flew close to his face and made a Hook with one tiny finger,

"Right, Hook." But Tinkerbell shook her head and put her hands out – wait. She mimed giving the dagger to someone.

"What? Who did he give it to? What's going on?" Tink mimed dancing, giving herself long curly hair made out of fairy dust.

"Jane? But why?" Tink looked at him sadly and merely pointed to him. Peters mouth dropped open

"For me? No...you've got it wrong. She's staying here, she -" Peter suddenly realized what had happened and yelled, kicking the grass where the dagger had been.

"She couldn't get home, I couldn't take her so...she went to Hook. She betrayed me." Still not wanting to believe that what he'd said was true Peter turned to Tink,

"We've got to find her, I need to hear it for myself before I believe it." The fairy nodded seriously and they set off.

Jane

I had tried pleading with Hook and reasoning but nothing made him change his mind, if anything it made him more determined to see it through. My heart seemed split in half, either way, how could I live with myself? Knowing that Peter was dead by my hands would kill me I was sure...but knowing my family were dead because of me...without explanation or the comfort of even knowing how much I loved them...I knew I could not live through it. So either way: pain, either way: grief.

Hook and I turned in time to see Peter crash through the undergrowth and skid to a halt with shock in his eyes and Tinkerbell on his shoulder.

"Jane?" His eyes narrowed "So it's true. Traitor! I trusted you!" I tried to run to him but a slight shake of Hooks head stopped me in my tracks – any slight lapse of obedience now could be fatal for someone I loved.

"Peter, it wasn't like that – you have to believe me! Please." I tried to impart the truth of my words with my eyes but Peter was still standing, fists clenched and eyes narrowed, staring at me and through me. I was aware of Hook moving to stand next to me.

"This is very touching but I don't have all day." Drawing a pistol from his belt he handed it to me. "Remember our little chat." I winced at the reminder and took the pistol with a shaking hand – it was heavier than I expected. Peter was looking from me to Hook with hatred in his eyes. I blinked back tears

"Peter, I have to." He came closer, never looking away from me and stood a few paces in front of me, baring his chest and spreading his arms.

"Go on then. Do what you have to do you coward." Hooks voice was at my ear

"You don't have a choice." Shakily I raised the pistol til it was at level with Peters chest. He still stared at me steadily, chin raised and arrogant as ever. A replay of our time together played in my head: Rolling around by the river, me making him a beard from cloud, dancing in midair, him gently kissing the tip of my ear, then the kiss – the most passionate of all, as if we were passing fire from lip to lip.

I cocked the pistol. I had no choice.

Peter

She cocked the pistol, her eyes brimming with tears and her teeth biting her lower lip. Obviously Hook had some hold over her, she was not doing this by choice so I stood before her, chest bared and teeth set, awaiting the shot. To be fair it wasn't a massive sacrifice seeing as I still had her kiss protecting me and would simply have to pretend I was dead until Hook had removed whatever threat he was holding over her head. Still, I felt quite heroic.

Jane still had not pulled the trigger, Hook was obviously getting impatient as he told her to

"Get on with it, girl!" in no uncertain terms. The pistol was still raised, then in one movement she pointed it at the ground and fired it, her lips trembling. Hook snarled and grabbed the pistol from her as she ran to me and wrapped herself round me and I closed my eyes and smoothed her hair, my other hand keeping her clutched to my chest as I breathed

"Don't worry, I'll be alright I promise. Your kiss will keep me safe." I could feel the strain drop out of her body as she leaned in to me and whispered

"I love you." The world fell away as we embraced then a gunshot broke the silence and Jane let out a sharp cry and suddenly I was the only thing supporting her. Her pained eyes searched for mine desperately as she fell to the floor and lay, still.


	18. Chapter 18 Kiss

Chapter 18

Hook

Another falls by my hand. Again and again. The people I have killed parade before my red-tinged eyes in an endless line, their ghostly eyes accusing and cold. Murderer. She's so still, the life which before defined her has been snuffed out and she is a mere shadow of a shade, by my hand. By my hand...

The boy weeps freely, his hands pulling up handfuls of earth as he wails and I stand, my hand still on the pistol, wishing I could cry but finding all my tears have frozen long ago.

Peter

No...she couldn't be dead, she couldn't be! I crouched over her and my tears fell unheeded onto her lifeless form. I pressed a hand to her heart but no beat replied, no sign of life crossed her once expressive face. Who was this shell of a girl? Jane had gone.

No! I lifted her onto my lap and stroked her hair, murmuring to her

"Jane? You can't die, Jane. Jane I love you too. I love you so come back! I love you, can you hear? You told me you loved me and if it was true then fight, I can't lose you! Fight!"

Nothing. I looked up and Hook had gone, the murderous coward had retreated into the shadows as always and I was left holding the lifeless body of the girl I loved, by his hand.

The Lost Boys appeared, led by Tink and a shocked silence rippled round the clearing as they saw what had happened.

I pressed my forehead to hers, it was so cold. A sob wracked my body and I pressed my lips to her cold cheek.

Wait...I rubbed my eyes – the kiss! She had to have it back, it would save her – I knew it would! Looking into the unseeing eyes of the girl I loved I pressed my lips to hers and poured all of the love I felt, all the emotions I didn't understand _and_ the ones I did, my pain at her loss, my hope for her return and my all-consuming need for her to be alright again – to laugh and play some joke on me again, for her eyes to sparkle again...I breathed all of these things into her still body and _believed_ that it would work. Raising my teary eyes to those of the Lost Boys I saw that they believed it too. The twins had squeezed their eyes shut, recent tear tracks still on their chubby cheeks, Nibs had his arm around Slightly and their eyes were fixed on Jane's, Cubby held little Tootles by the hand and they were both muttering silently, their foreheads creased. And Tinkerbell? She was on my shoulder, silent for once but nonetheless there are wishing with all her tiny heart for Jane to be okay – I could see it in the face I knew so well.

All at once she uttered a tiny squeak and pulled on my earlobe, pointing down at Jane, quickly I followed her gaze and watched as a gust of wind swept into the clearing and made ripples in Jane's beautiful hair, was it just me or had it regained it's shine? As the breeze subsided Jane's back arched and her full lips parted to breathe in some of the air. I sat up straighter, my eyes stretched as wide as they could go as the wind played round her face, restoring life wherever it touched her. Soon her skin had taken back its healthy glow and her cheeks were once again tinted red, the life coursed through her body and she wriggled her fingers slightly. Unable to believe it I took her hand in mine and kissed it, marveling at the warmth which had returned and keeping my eyes fixed on her face. Suddenly her eyes flew open and we all gasped, such was the life that they contained – it seemed to swirl within her pupils!

"Jane!" I breathed and she drew in a deep breath.

"Peter?" She stared at me in wonder as she raised a hand and ran it over my face and through my hair,

"Are you really here?" She asked, her eyes drinking in every detail of my face – it seemed. I smiled

"Yes, for the last time – you're awake!" I joked and she smiled a bright and beaming smile that took my breath away.

Suddenly overcome I pulled her to me, burying my face in her hair and whispering

"I'm so glad you came back." To which the boys chorused

"Us too!" and Tink nodded vigorously.

Jane smiled and stroked a gentle finger across my cheek.

"Me too," she said, "Me too."


	19. Chapter 19 The End

Chapter 19

Jane

It had been a day since I had died and been brought back to life and to say that I was tired would be an understatement, but somehow I couldn't stay still. Knowing that I _could_ move was enough to keep me on my feet. At first Peter and the boys came with me but really all I wanted was to be alone and I think they sensed that.

So I was flying! It took no effort but I was still moving and keeping active, it was Tink's idea. I skimmed tops of trees and rested on clouds when I was tired and eventually I came to the water and the pirate ship. Cautious I moved closer and lay flat on a large cloud to spy. I saw 3 rowboats moving onto the shore filled with what looked like every pirate except Hook and smiled - Peter and the boys would have a field day!

But where was Hook? Flying lightly onto a lower cloud I scanned the deck and found him looking over the side of the ship at something in the water. Again moving to a closer cloud I saw that it was his coat. I furrowed my brow – odd...had he dropped it? But he was looking like he was waiting for something to happen...I couldn't make sense of it. I nestled further into my cloud – for all Hook knew I was dead by his hand and I wanted to keep it that way.

After a while I heard a noise and saw the Crocodile swim directly under me and towards the ship, I gasped – it would find the coat! Had Hook baited it then and was waiting til it got closer to kill it? But Hook hadn't moved. He was merely staring at the beast as it closed in, ticking ominously just as Mother had described in her stories. The crocodile reached the coat and sniffed it with it's long snout before following the scent to the garments owner and staring up at Hook, motionless. I realized I had been holding my breath and let it out silently.

There was no word I knew for the emotion on Hooks face but it was not happy and as I watched he stepped onto the side of the ship and let something fall from his clenched hand onto the deck. I gasped, my mouth falling open as he jumped and landed with a splash in the still water. The Crocodile moved swiftly through the water towards him and I pressed a hand to my mouth as Hook waited patiently for it to arrive. In a swift movement Hook was pulled underwater and the water churned and tossed as I screamed and scrambled to my feet. Then the water turned red and only the beast resurfaced, swimming quickly away. My heart beat quickly and painfully as I stared at the spot where he had vanished...had it really happened? No trace of him remained – the water was back to sparkling azure.

Making up my mind I flew down and landed on the deck of the abandoned ship. As my feet hit the deck I saw the item Hook had dropped just before he jumped. My heart wrenched – it was my hair ribbon, the one I'd been wearing the night I was caught. My eyes blurring over with tears I pocketed the ribbon and flew back to find Peter and the boys.

"Jane you missed it!" I was greeted by eager shouts and remonstrations from the boys about missing their fight with the Pirates. I smiled and said I was sure they'd all been brilliant.

"Where's Peter?" I asked, realizing that he was absent, and they all shrugged.

"He went off with Tink ages ago. She had something she needed to tell him." Said Nibs. As if by answer Peter crashed through the bushes, red-faced and furious with Tink flying behind him frantically trying to get his attention.

"Jane can I speak to you?" Peter asked, grabbing my wrist and pulling me away with him before I could answer, Tinkerbell following.

"What's wrong, Peter?" I asked, worried. He took a deep breath.

"You have to go home, don't you?" I stiffened,

"Well, yes but you can't take me -" Peter cut me off with a raised finger.

"Tink lied. She lied to me! My aging was nothing to _do _with my visits to your world – it was because of me losing Wendy. The pain made me a bit older." He shot a fuming glance at Tink who was desperately trying to convey something to him. I put a hand on Peters shoulder,

"I think Tinkerbell had her reasons Peter. I think you should listen to her." Peter looked from her to me and then flung himself, cross-legged, onto the ground. Tink rushed to him and spoke in her language, gesturing wildly and earnestly and as she spoke Peters face cleared. He turned to me,

"She says she did it for my own good, that I was slowly dying...i went back to her Window every night and every visit made me suffer more. She lied to save me. Anyway its all okay now because I can take you back." He looked at me seriously, "You need to be back with your family just as much as they need you, Jane." Tears sprung into my eyes as I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." Peter smiled sadly,

"We'll leave soon." And we walked hand in hand back to the Lost Boys. I looked round at them fondly,

"I'm going, boys." I said and they all crowded round me. After I had hugged them all I turned to Tink,

"Thank you, Tinkerbell, for looking after him. I know he'll be fine with you!" She smiled and pulled a strand of my hair. From that time on it was tinted a deep gold.

Peter lifted me into his arms and rocketed into the sky, flying recklessly fast and I leaned back into the wind, enjoying the feel of it against my skin. As colors started to shoot across the sky I closed my eyes and when I opened them we were through the portal to my world and it was raining. Laughing delightedly I threw my head back and stuck my tongue out to catch the rain – it never rained in Neverland! Peter laughed with me and spun me around slowly as we descended onto what I realized was my windowsill. The window was open, the rain dotting the pale carpet. Stepping out of Peters arms we smiled at each other, each knowing this, now, was it.

Wendy

I stopped myself from running to Lorna as I saw her alight in her bedroom. She was with Peter as I knew she would be and he was looking at her as he'd once looked at me, what was more she was looking back. I tucked myself further behind the door, clutching the door frame for support as they embraced, Lorna looked up at him,

"This is yours." She said softly as their lips met, she swayed into him then pulled away smiling.

My hands shook as I raised one to my forehead, a single tear slipping down my cheek.

"Thank you Peter!" He smiled his crooked smile.

"I'll miss you." She nodded and moved further away from the window as he flew away. I stepped into the room noisily and she turned around,

"Mother!" She ran to me and I held her tight, Johnny ran in from his room and leaped on top of us both and we stayed like that for a long time.

**So that's it! I really hope that you've enjoyed my story and still welcome all reviews :) If you are on as well please take a look at my other stories - my pen name is trilby94. Thank you to kittyhawk09 and ShakespeareSchoolGirl for reviewing and supporting my story :)**


	20. Chapter 20 Sequel!

**Hi everybody, I am writing a sequel to this story as I mentioned to some of you that I might :) Neverland is deteriorating quickly, everyone on the island has become evil and barely recognizable in most cases, some disease or spell is circulating fast and Peter goes to Jane's world to ask for her help. But is it too late?**

**It is called 'The Remedy for Malice' and I hope you will read and review – most definitely a work in progress but I hope you will like it!**


End file.
